A Contest of Beauty
by Chapa'ai-hi
Summary: Nikola enters Helen into a beauty contest. One-shot :D


**~A.N~**

**Hiya! Another Teslen ficlet, this is a totally random one-shot. I tend to get these random plot lines in my head at 1am! And it's short, but I'm happy with the way it turned out, any longer and it would lose its charm ;) **

**This is set in the time when they were still exploring the hollow earth map, so Nikola is devamped I guess :( **

**R&R!**

**Summary: Nikola enters Helen into a beauty contest. **

_**A Contest of Beauty**_

Helen was sat at her desk nibbling at a scone smothered in butter, just the way she liked it, and a cup of tea. She was that is, until she glanced upwards to find Nikola leaning against her doorframe rather seductively.

"Nikola, you made me jump!" she put down her breakfast.

"Sorry, I just can't help but stare," he stalked inside the room and planted himself securely in the armchair opposite her. "You're just so sexy when you're eating."

She scoffed, "You say that about everything I do!"

"Well, there's a reason for that, my dear Helen." He leered.

She smiled, amused at his obvious flirting.

"What do you need?" she said kindly.

"Well, I have need of you," smirking he leant back in his chair comfortably.

"Obviously, but what for?"

He leant his elbow on the arm of the chair and lifted his hand to his chin as Helen sipped her tea.

"I've sorta entered you into a...competition of sorts." a cheesy grin emerged.

"What?" she glared wide-eyed at him. "What sort of competition?"

"A beauty contest-"

"What?" she shot daggers from her eyes, "why would you do that?"

He laughed, "Isn't that obvious?"

"Well, besides your..."

"Affections?" he finished with a grin.

"Yes, besides your affections for me, why would you do that?" she was fuming and a little embarrassed.

"Well, I saw an advert in the newspaper-"

"Since when do you read the newspaper?" she scoffed.

"Well, how else do you expect me to keep up with world events? Perhaps one of your children fills me in? Oh, how about magical fairies from Rainbow fun land?" he said sarcastically.

"I get it, continue please?"

"As I was saying, they were advertising a beauty contest and I thought of you, naturally!" he leant casually onto her desk.

"But I still don't understand why you would want to compete in such... twaddle?"

"When it comes to you, I'd do anything." He grinned flirtatiously.

She let out a long sigh. "As much as I appreciate the thought, I want you to withdraw my name."

"Helen!" he pleaded. "I just wanted to show you off!"

"I'm not yours _to_ show off, Niko-" she raised a curious eyebrow. "There's something in it for you, isn't there!"

He looked down, twiddling with his thumbs innocently. "Maybe..."

"Spill it!" she said victoriously.

"Well, if you had won, you, and the person who entered you – that's me, would have won a romantic cruise to-"

"I knew it!" she laughed.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying!" he defended.

"Blame you? Oh, I can." She smiled sweetly, proud that she had gotten it out of him.

A pout began its reign over Nikola's features as he slumped back into his chair again. She took in his look with pity, she really _couldn't_ blame him. After all, this was one of his most elaborate plots to win her heart since the time he lay in her bed, covered in rose petals, holding a rose in his mouth. She chuckled, remembering his face when she told him to get out.

"Come on, let's have another look at the holographic map, that'll cheer you up." She stood and headed for the door, Nikola following suit.

"Not as much as you agreeing to this contest. You see, I have a plan to ensure your victory, then you'll be all mine!" he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned at her.

"Not a chance!" she retorted simply.

"Damn!" he kicked the space in front of him, defeated, as they entered the hallway.

Helen gave Nikola a curious look. "Out of interest, where was this cruise going to?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

His face brightened instantly. "I knew it! You would have loved to go! You're dying for a romantic getaway with me! It's not too late to change your mind you know!"

"Nonsense!" she blushed.

"You can't deny it."

"Shut up."

"You love it!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**~A.N~**

**Thanks soooo much for reading! Oh, and if you have the time, please review! :D**


End file.
